My Real Adventure
by SonikNaoko
Summary: Well... I guess this is happening. I am 17 years old and I am kinda special. I have powers... Well, I can control aura like how Riolu and Lucario can. There are more people like me with different gifts. With the help of my partner, Aidan the Lucario and my Shiny Gardevoir, Destiny, the 3 of us will find the others and hopefully save the world. No pressure ... OCxHarem. Lemons later
1. Beginnings

My Real Adventure!

Chapter 1: Beginnings

-Sinnoh; Jubilife City; 1st Person P.O.V.- I guess I should start out with my name. My name is James Edward Scott… And, I am 17 years old. I lived in Sinnoh my whole life… And, I love it here! I was born and raised here, after all. I know everyone in Jubilife City like it's my job… Or something. Anyway, I can also say this with confidence… I have a special ability. I can talk to Pokémon and understand their language. It came up when I was about 7 years old… I was playing on Route 203 with a bunch of the Pokémon that lived there in the surrounding forest when I discovered a hurt Riolu by the edge of the forest. I then noticed its coat and coloring was a different coloring than most Riolu. His coat and coloring was red and black instead of black and blue. I went over to help it and heard it say this phrase to me clear as day.

" _Don't hurt me,_ " Riolu said to me. I responded with a…

"I won't. I promise… Just stay still, okay?" I picked him up and held him in my arms as I rushed to the Pokémon Center. My mind had then processed what I had did and I just looked at the Riolu as I ran. I eventually made it to the Pokémon Center and told Nurse Joy what I had found. She quickly took care of Riolu and I waited for Riolu to make a full recovery. Well, I did go home to tell my mom and dad about it. They came back with me to the Pokémon Center. While we waited, I decided to tell them what happened before I brought Riolu to the Pokémon Center. They were visibly shocked as they heard this. They didn't know what to do… So, they told me to never tell anyone else. After that talk, we waited the whole night for Riolu to make a full recovery. The next morning, Nurse Joy came to us with a fully recovered Riolu on a stretcher with a bandage on his left arm.

"I am happy to tell you that Riolu made a full recovery," Nurse Joy told us. I hopped up and down happily as I cheered. Riolu looked at me and smiled.

" _Thank you, human… I… Guess that most humans aren't all bad,_ " Riolu said to me as he looked at me.

"You're welcome, Riolu!" I smiled as I went up to him, "I should bring you back to the wild so that you can find your family, huh?" Riolu looked down with a sad look on his face.

"Did I… Say something wrong?"

" _I lost my family long ago… It was due to Team Rainbow killing my father and mother and kidnapping my older sister, Victoria,_ " he told me. I looked at him in shock.

"Riolu and Lucario have names for themselves?" I asked Riolu as I looked at him. Mom and Dad looked at me in surprise as Riolu nods his head.

"What is your name, then?"

" _Aidan_ ," he said as he points to himself.

"James," I said as I pointed to myself. Aidan nods his head and smiled.

" _I know this is a bit much… But, could you help me find Victoria? I can sense a lot of potential in you,_ " Aidan told me, " _We need training, first._ " I scratched my head and looked at Mom and Dad.

"Uhh… How should I explain that to Mom and Dad?" I told him.

" _Well… That is up to you_ ," Aidan told me as he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and looked at my parents.

"Were you talking to Riolu?" Nurse Joy asked me. I nodded my head as I looked at her.

"Well, I can hear him with my mind," I said as I pointed to my head.

"Telepathy… I heard that many trainers that own a Riolu or Lucario can posses this ability. But, the bond must be finite," Nurse Joy said as she held a clipboard in her arms, "Tell me… What did he tell you?"

"Who is Team Rainbow?" I asked the adults as I looked at them. The sheer horrified looks on their faces told me everything… Team Rainbow were bad news.

"Whatever you do, do NOT encounter these people! They indulge in many heinous activities… Their most heinous one is sex trafficking!" Nurse Joy said as she held me.

"Absolutely not! I will not just let my son encounter something like that!" Mom frowned as she looked at Nurse Joy.

"Aidan's parents were killed by these people! He is an orphan now! What do we do about that?!" I protested as I held Aidan in my arms. Mom glances at Aidan and I and frowned.

"We are letting the police handle this. End of story," Mom said. I looked at Aidan as he looked at me worriedly.

"I… I want to help Aidan," I said. Mom stood over me and frowned at me. I glared back up at her. Aidan poked me in the side and I looked at him.

" _It's okay… You don't have to put yourself in danger for me,_ " Aidan told me, " _I will figure something out. Thank you for trying._ "

"No, I will not give up on you. You are gonna get hurt!" I told him. Aidan placed a left hand on my chest and a calming blue light surrounds my body. Then, I saw a white light blind me for a few seconds. I was in a very weird place… And, I was in a daze. I snapped out of my daze and spotted a girl walking towards me. She had a smile on her face as she held a Togepi in her arms.

"Well, this is gonna be fun! Raising a Togepi together…" she said to me… Which is weird because she was talking to an older version of me. The girl had long brown hair tied in a ponytail inside of a hat and green eyes. She also had tan skin lighter than my own and was taller than me by a few inches. She wore a blue jean jacket over a red short sleeved shirt, blue shorts with red tights underneath, and knee high laced shoes.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Tiara… Raising a Togepi is a tough thing to do. It's practically a baby," I said to her with a raised eyebrow. Then, Aidan came up beside me and nods his head. But, there was something different about him… He was a Lucario! He had a black handkerchief tied around his neck like a bandana and a pair of blue and black goggles on his forehead. Whoever this girl is, she probably gave Aidan the goggles and handkerchief.

"Oh, James… You can be such a worrywart," she said to me in a teasing tone. I blushed slightly as my vision became white again. I gasped and looked around. My parents looked at me in worry as I panted.

" _What the heck was that?! Did Aidan show me something?!_ " I thought as I glanced at Aidan. He nods his head and rubbed the back of his head.

" _Sorry about that… Wrong future vision. We Riolu can access memories using our aura as kind of like what you humans call... A telescope?_ " Aidan explained as he looked at me.

"That was a vision? That was freaky!" I told Aidan as I rubbed my head, "Could you warn me when you do that?" Aidan nods his head and smiled at me.

" _I am gonna try that again, okay?_ " he said as he looked at me. He placed a hand on my head again and my vision went white again.

-Mind- I landed in a very dark place and rubbed my head as I stood up. Aidan lands next to me and his hands lit up brightly. Light illuminated the space around us and I looked around.

" _That is much better. Now, let's have a look around shall we?_ " Aidan asked as he walked ahead of me.

"This is surreal…" I said as I followed behind him. We walked for several minutes until we came to a stop.

" _Look. This is the place,_ " he said as he points ahead. He was looking at a chained up door nearby. He and I walked up to it and he placed his hand on it.

" _This is what we need to stop Team Rainbow. There is a secret artifact in here that we need to keep the peace. My parents told me I would meet someone in the future that would have a lock in their mind. I never thought my rescuer would be my partner…_ "

"Wait, hold that thought. All I did is save you… How was I supposed to know there was something locked up inside my head and it would save the world or something like that?! My parents would have told me about that already!" I told him as I looked at Aidan.

" _Faith is a mysterious thing, James… I tend to follow it wherever it takes me_ ," Aidan said as he placed both hands on the chains and began to pull, " _Now… Could you give me a hand? This is kinda tough to pull off._ "

"How am I supposed to do that?!" I asked in a panic. I was so confused on what to do… Do I think about it or just actually pull the chains off of the door?

" _I guess pull it off or something! Come on!_ " Aidan told me as he pulled on the chains but they didn't budge. I hurried over to Aidan and tried to pull the chains off of the door with Aidan. The chains broke off after a minute of pulling. The door opened slowly and there was a bright light that blinded us.

-Outside; Present; Kanto; Pallet Town- I gasped as I sat up and looked around. Aidan was laying next to me as a Lucario, sleeping as I noticed that I was in my room in the Kanto region. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed. What happened before was a dream… Or more like a memory from about 10 years ago. I should explain what happened to me after that mysterious door opened in my mind… And, it was weird. After that experience, I woke up in a panic as everything around me was floating in the air… Including me and my parents. It was then that my parents told me what exactly that was. Basically, I am very special… I can control aura very easily now. Back then, I wasn't fully in control with my powers. I am not alone in the world… There are others like me called Guardians. They have different abilities than mine… I can explain that later. In order to help Aidan, I have to harness my power and figure out the motives of Team Rainbow, much to my parents' dismay.

So, I moved in with my aunt Xena and uncle Ander who lives in Pallet Town... Which is about 4 years ago today. They told me to take my time with my decision. I told them I would go out on my journey when I turned 17… Which is today. I sighed and rubbed my head as I shook Aidan awake. Aidan yawned as he sat up and looked up at me. His appearance had changed ever since he evolved into a Lucario about a year ago. His aura appendages that were hanging from his head were a slightly red color at the ends, his torso wad red instead of blue and his tail was red as well.

"Well… That was weird," I said as I rubbed my forehead and looked at Aidan. Aidan looked at me and blinked as he got out of bed.

" _Is there something wrong, Brother?_ " Aidan asked me as he folds his arms. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just a dream, Aidan. Don't worry about it," I told Aidan as I slipped out of my black and gold Luxray patterned pajama shirt and tossed it aside. I opened my closet and looked through the clothes hanging up inside. Aidan stretched his arms out and yawned.

" _Well… How are you feeling today?_ " Aidan asked me as he did some stretches.

"Is it weird that I wasn't really looking forward to this day?" I told Aidan as I pulled out a black shirt with a blue Mega Charizard X breathing blue flames into the sky. I smirked as I also pulled out several more shirts with several different Pokémon on the front of the shirts, doing different things and posing several different ways as well as several different pairs of shorts and pants. I placed the clothes on the bed and pulled out a brown backpack. I put the clothes in the backpack and put some underwear in the backpack as well. I smiled as I put on the Charizard shirt and went into the bathroom.

"James! Are you up?" a voice called from downstairs.

"Yeah! Just getting ready!" I called as I poked my head out of the bathroom. I then looked over at my dresser and tossed a brush at it. There was a radio sitting on top of the dresser. The brush hits the radio and an alternative rock song began playing on the radio.

- **Play Mouth Of The River By Imagine Dragons** -

I went back into the bathroom and began brushing my teeth as Aidan sat cross legged on the floor and began meditating. I hummed as I brushed my teeth. After a few minutes, I walked out of the bathroom. I had slipped into a pair of blue shorts and black sneakers with a yellow star etched on the outer sides. I fixed my black shirt on my body as I grabbed a green hoodie out of the closet and slipped it on over my black shirt.

"Well, I think this should suffice… What do you think, Aidan?" I asked Aidan as I looked at him. He opened his eyes and stared at me.

" _Well… I don't really know. I have never seen you wear something so… Flashy,_ " Aidan told James as he rolled his eyes. I frowned as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, I want to make a good first impression. I haven't properly met Prof. Oak face to face before. So, it will have to do," I told him as I rolled my eyes. Aidan chuckled and stood up.

" _You are trying so hard to impress an old man, Brother… Seriously? I wouldn't try too hard,_ " he told me with a chuckle. I breathed out smoke from my nostrils as I glared at him.

"You know you are not pure enough to get smacked in the back of the head, right?" I told him with a raised eyebrow. He chuckled as he waved me off. I pinched the bridge of my nose and walked to the door of my room.

"Whatever… Come on. Let's get going." Aidan chuckled and followed behind me. He and I walked down the stairs and made it to the living room where a red haired pale skinned woman was sitting on the couch, drinking some tea from an Alomaloma shaped teacup. She glanced at me and smiled as she stood up.

"Good morning, Jamie! Are you excited for your journey?" she smiled at me. This is Xena Galego Breaux… My aunt. She is one of the most happy go lucky people in the world… In my opinion. Her husband and my uncle, Ander Vincent Breaux, is my mother's younger brother. He is strict and kind of a hard nose about several things. But, he is a hardcore Pokémon trainer and cares deeply about his Pokémon and Xena.

"Somewhat… I just hope I can do good on this journey," I said as I rubbed the back of my head, "I wonder how many are like me out there…" Xena puts her teacup down on the table and walked over to me and pats me on the shoulder.

"You know Ander and I support anything you do, Jamie… Remember that," she told me as she nods her head, "If Jared and Maya could do the same…" I frowned at the mention of my parents' names.

"Don't even worry about it, Aunt Xena. They kind of hated whatever I decide to do on the fly," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Maya tends to have a big head about everything," Ander's voice called out of nowhere. He walked into the living room with his Arcanine, Loyalty, following behind him.

"Well… It is Maya we are talking about," Xena told Ander as she turned to him, "Did you stop your training to see James off?"

"Of course… I don't want to miss him before he goes out," he said sternly, "After all, we prepared him the best that we could. Are you up for it, kid?"

"I am 17, Unc… I can handle it," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Ander asked me as he hands me a Luxury Ball. I slapped my forehead and took the ball.

"I cannot believe I was about to forget you, Destiny… Sorry," I said as I tossed out the Luxury Ball. Out came a female humanoid like creature with blue hair covering the left side of her face and her hands were a light green color. She gave me a sad look as I rubbed the back of my head.

" _ **That wasn't very nice, Master…**_ " she said as she pouted at me. I sighed as I pat her on the head.

"I promise that I will not leave you out anymore… Okay?" I told her. She smiled and looked at me.

" _ **Okay. Are we finally going on a journey?**_ " Destiny asked me as she bounced up and down happily. I chuckled as Aidan smiled at her.

"Yes, Destiny… We are first making a stop at Prof. Oak's lab," I said as I looked at her. She giggled and stuck close to me as Aidan folds his arms.

" _You think she would be used to this…_ " Aidan told me. I smirked and shook my head as I looked back at my partner.

"It's Destiny, Aidan… You know how she is," I smiled, "All right, you 2. Let's set out!" Destiny and Aidan cheered as we went out the door.

(All right! This is gonna be one of 2 little side projects I will be working on. The other is another Pokémon story coming in the future that takes place in Sinnoh. This is kind of a what if for me if I went out on a journey. Also, I gave myself a backstory to justify why I am going on a journey in the first place. Also, I know… This is another Kanto journey on this site. But, this time… I will not implement Team Rocket as much in this story. This time, there will be a new evil team that I will be dealing with called Team Rainbow. I mentioned them in the beginning of the story. And finally… Aidan is a special Lucario that I made SPECIFICALLY for this story. Hence his appearance will be explained later in the story. As always, Till Next Time! SONIK OUT! A/N.)

-End Chapter 1-


	2. The Leading Professor This Is Weird

My Real Adventure

Chapter 2: The Leading Professor… Umm… This Is Weird

(Okay, to those of you who haven't seen Pokémon Rusty, they won't get this cameo. Also, my version of Prof. Oak will be more… Vulgar. No, not as much as Master Roshi. I just think this should fit him a little better.)

- **Play Gangsta's Paradise** -

-Prof. Oak's Lab; A Few Minutes Later- I opened the door to be greeted by a foul and stale odor in the air. I coughed and fanned the air in front of me.

"What the hell?! Jeez!" I yelled as I fanned the air quickly. Aidan covered his mouth with his left hand as his right hand was held out right in front of him. A calming blue aura morphed into a blue bubble around my and his head as I called Destiny back quickly.

" _ **Master, what is going on?**_ " she asked me telepathically.

"Don't know… That stinks! What is that?!" I coughed as I took several deep breaths of fresh air.

" _Someone has been smoking…_ " Aidan stated, " _Don't ask how I know…_ "

"I wasn't… Thanks for the save, though," I wheezed as I sighed with relief, "Damn my asthma…" Aidan and I walked into the lab and tried to look through the thick cloud of smoke in the room. We heard laughter and shouting within the smoke and Aidan went on guard as I stopped.

"Prof. Tree, you have done it this time! What the hell were you doing in my lab?!" an old man's voice roared angrily followed by coughing.

"Yo, Oak… You need to chillax. It's not that bad…" another voice said in a mellow tone.

"I will not "Chillax"! You lit up several tree branches in my lab! I asked you to watch the lab in case new trainers come by!" Oak said seriously as a slam was heard inside of the smoke. Then, there was a large gust of wind as the smoke was blown out of the lab through the open front door. Then, we were greeted by an old man with a balding fade on his head and a young man about 30 with brown hair and sunglasses over his eyes. Both were wearing a lab coat over their clothes as they stared over at me. Then, I noticed a Pidgeotto flapping its wings slowly as it flew above Prof. Oak's head. I meekly waved as I chuckled nervously. Aidan sighed as he dropped the bubbles around our heads.

"Hello. I am here to meet with Prof. Oak," I said nervously as I rubbed the back of my head.

- **Stop BGM** -

They stared at me and looked over at Aidan.

"Ah! You must be the new aide I was told about! James, correct?" Prof. Oak asked as he walked up to me. I nodded my head and he pats me on the shoulder.

"Yes sir… I was waiting a while to meet you in person. Who is the other guy?" I asked as I pointed to the man as he ate some chips out of a bag.

"Whazzap?" he smiled as he waved to me. Aidan slapped his forehead and Prof. Oak groaned as he looked at the man.

"This is Prof. Tree… He is from a faraway region, just helping me by lab sitting," he told me as he glanced at the man, "Though I don't approve of him smoking in my lab…"

"Hey, smoking helps… Old timer. It makes you younger," Prof. Tree said slowly as he waved him off, "Anyway, who is the kid?"

"I am 17, you junkie…" I muttered as I looked off to the side, "Jeez… Smoking around Pokémon cannot be good for their health."

"Now… I want to give you some advice. Being a field aide can be hard work… But, it is rewarding in its own right. You can even pursue the Pokémon League while being my aide if you desire… But, I do ask you to do one thing for me. Complete the Pokédex for me, if you can," Prof. Oak told me as he walked over to a table and picked up a small red device from the table, "This is an encyclopedia for all the Pokémon in the world. My dream is to have it completed… But, with my job I can't get it completed. That is why I asked another one like you to help complete it… Hopefully, you two will meet up in the future. Her name is Leaf… And, she is an experienced trainer." He hands me the Pokédex and I looked at it as I opened it up. The screen lit up and flashed slightly, temporarily blinding me as I gasp in shock.

" _Apologies… My name is Dexter. I will be your encyclopedia for everything Pokémon… Looks, Gender, Nature… All the way down to their moves. I will provide you with all the information,_ " the Pokédex explained as a photo of me appeared on screen. I blinked and rubbed my eyes as Aidan stepped up to me and held his hands in front of my eyes. A calming blue aura surrounded my face as the pain went away.

"Thanks, Aidan…" I told him as he stopped healing my eyes and I opened them slowly.

"Sorry! I didn't think the flash would be that bright!" Prof. Oak panicked as I rubbed my left eye.

"It is fine, Professor… I am fine," I told Prof. Oak as I smiled at him, "Anything I need to look out for?"

"Pidgey, mainly… They fly so high," Tree said as he nods his head. I frowned and looked away.

"Ignore him, James. He is… Outlandish, to say the least. Anyway, I can give you a starter Pokémon if you like," Prof. Oak told me. I shook my head and smiled.

"Nah. I will stick with Aidan and Destiny for now. I will catch some Pokémon of my own to help me out on my journey… Also, I might not be taking on gyms at the moment. I will just concentrate on collecting data for the Pokédex," I explained as I held up the Pokédex, "When I have recorded all the data, I will bring it back to you."

"Good, my boy! Now, I do have something else for you to hold on to…" Prof. Oak told me as he went back over to his desk. He picked up a cylinder like object off of the table and came back over to me, handing it over to me.

"This is a brand new invention an inventor from the Tundras Region sent me… It is called the Pokémon Portable Box, or Poké PortaBox for short. It takes the properties of how a PC box works. You can store up to 30 Pokémon in the PortaBox and switch them out at any time. Whether on the go or in the Pokémon Center, this invention can let you change your team up at any time." I looked at the object and smiled.

"Cool! This seems kinda high tech, if you ask me," I said as I took the cylinder and stared at it for a few seconds, "Thanks, Prof. Oak!"

"Think nothing of it, James… Any questions?" he asked me. I tapped my chin and thought about it.

"Actually, yes… What happens when I exceed the space of the PortaBox?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"The Pokémon will be sent to my lab, no harm done," Prof. Oak said to me as he nods his head. Pidgeotto lands next to Prof. Tree and poked him on the leg as he held a cigarette up to his lips and took a puff.

"Dude, do you have any decency?! I have asthma!" I told Prof. Tree as I covered my mouth. Aidan quickly swats the cigarette from Prof. Tree's hand and stomped it out, snuffing the smoke under his foot.

" _So rude, man…_ " Aidan said as he glared at Prof. Tree, " _Come on. We better get going… Who knows what is ahead._ "

"Agreed. Thanks again, Prof. Oak!" I smiled as I bowed to Prof. Oak.

"Think nothing of it. Thank you for helping me with my research!" Prof. Oak smiled as he nods his head and waved me off. I then turned away without another word.

"Hey… What about me?" Prof. Tree asked in a hurt tone.

"What about you?" I asked in an annoyed tone, "I don't tolerate smoking near young Pokémon." Prof. Tree cleared his throat as I turned back around and walked out the lab.

"See?! I told you this will get you into trouble! Get this disgusting shit out of my lab!" Prof. Oak called angrily.

"Okay, okay… I got you," Prof. Tree called sheepishly. I sighed and rubbed my temples as Destiny pops out of her Poké Ball.

" **Are you okay, Master? Is there anything we can do to help you?** " Destiny asked me. I shook my head no and smiled at her.

"No, it's fine. Let's get started on this Pokédex, shall we?" I told her with a smile. I looked at Aidan and he nods his head.

"Vee!" a small voice called from behind me. I spun around and saw a small brown fox like creature following behind me.

" _It's an Eevee… Where did it come from?_ " Aidan asked as he looked at the Eevee. I knelt in front of the Eevee and it purred as I pet it on top of the head.

"Vee! Eevee!" Eevee called as it hops onto my shoulder.

"You must've came from Prof. Oak's lab. Did you sneak out to follow me?" I asked the Eevee. It nods its head and smiled.

" **Can we keep her, Master? She is oh so adorable!** " Destiny begged me as she looked at me pleadingly. I sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"I don't know if I can even if I wanted to… Prof. Oak is gonna notice that… Wait. It's female? How can you tell?" I asked Destiny asked I looked at her.

" **She has such a sweet voice… Plus, she said that she is female,** " Destiny told me.

"Oh… Well, that explains almost nothing. Whatever…" I muttered, "Anyway, I better tell the Professor about this. He would know what to do."

"James, there you are!" Prof. Oak called as he rushed up to us, "I was gonna ask you a favor… Oh! It seems Eevee has found you."

"What is the favor? Does it involve this Eevee?" I asked him as I pointed to the Eevee.

"Actually, yes… This particular Eevee is special… I want you to take care of her," Prof. Oak said, "She does not want to evolve, for some reason… But, I sense some potential in her. Could you look after her for me?" I rubbed the Eevee's head and smiled as I nodded my head.

"I will not let you down, Prof. Oak. Welcome aboard, Eevee," I smiled as I held the Eevee in my arms. Eevee cheered as it held out its front paws happily and waved them out.

"But… You need a name. How about… Mars?" Mars licked me on the face and rubbed her left cheek against my right cheek.

" **Aww! So adorable!** " Destiny giggled as it looked at Mars happily. Mars hops back onto my head and smiled happily.

"Good luck, young man! I will be rooting for you!" Prof. Oak told me. I waved to him and smiled as Destiny, Mars, and Aidan followed behind me.

"Our first main stop… I think it should be Mt. Moon. I heard that Clefairy reside there… They are rumored to come from space," I said as I fixed my glasses on my face. Mars cheered as it looked down at me.

" _This is gonna be fun_ ," Aidan said, " _You think we can find some of the Guardians on our journey?_ "

"Probably. Hey, you think we could meet any cool Pokémon out there?" I asked as we walked to the outskirts of town.

" _Anything is possible,_ " Aidan said as he looked at me, " _Plus… We can see if my sister is still alive._ "

"Yeah… Hopefully," I said as I looked at my Lucario. I hope Victoria is gonna be okay… For Aidan's sake. I looked ahead and took a deep breath. The fresh air filled my nostrils as I sighed deeply.

"All right! Here we go!" I called as I raised my fist into the air. Destiny, Aidan, and Mars cheered as well as they raised their fists (Paws for Mars and Aidan) into the air as well and cheered as well.

- **Play Route 1 From Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen-**

- _Scene Skip;_ _ **An Hour Later; Route 1**_ -

I went ahead and began my quest to fill the Pokédex by recording the data as intended for the device. Each new Pokémon I came across, I flashed my Pokédex at them and it recorded the data for me.

"Boy, there are a lot of Pokémon out today… Are there normally these many Pokémon out?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head. Mars stuck by my left side as I looked around. Aidan and Destiny stood behind me as they scanned the area.

" _You think there is a migration going on?_ " Aidan asked me as he looked ahead at me. I turned back at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Could be… Aunt Xena is usually watching the news. She would know if there are some migrations happening," I said.

" _True… What do you think, Destiny?_ " Aidan asked as Destiny looked off to the right, " _Destiny?_ "

" **Hmm? Oh, sorry… Did you say something?** " Destiny asked him as she snapped out of her trance and looked at him with a smile.

" _Something bothering you? You spaced out for a second,_ " Aidan told Destiny. She looked at me and then back at Aidan.

" **Well… I sensed another like me out here. A Gallade, I mean,** " she said as she looked at us. I stopped fully and looked back at her fully as Mars stopped as well.

"What?! Are you sure?!" I asked her.

" **I am pretty sure,** " she said as she nods her head at me.

"Okay… That might be just a coincidence," I said, "If there is a Gallade out here, then someone else is out here."

"Another trainer?" a voice called as some bushes rustled behind me. I stopped and looked back at the rustling bushes as the girl from my vision many years ago came out of the bushes and stopped to stare at me. A normal colored Gallade came up behind her and stared at us as well. She wore the same outfit from the vision I had… This must be Tiara.

"Umm… Hello. I didn't think I would meet another person out here," I told her as I faced her fully. She smiled kindly at me and bowed to me.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tiara Bellthorne," she said as she looked at me. Yep… This is the same girl.

"My name is James Scott. Nice to meet you, too," I told her as I held out my hand. She shook my hand and she giggled.

"What?"

"You have 2 first names?" she asked with a giggle. I scratched the back of my head and cleared my throat.

"I… Never thought of it that way," I said with a sheepish look on my face, "Anyway, where are you from?"

"I actually just moved to Kanto a month ago from Kalos," Tiara said, "But, before I moved to Kalos… I am from the Tundras Region. My whole family is from there."

"Wow! Really?" I said in surprise, "I heard so little about the Tundras Region. What is it like?"

"Well… It is a mostly snowy region since it exists southernmost of the Unova region," she said, "In that region, there is no Pokémon League. All the rage in the Tundras Region are Pokémon Contests. I decided to go for the Pokémon League so I moved to Celadon to live with my grandparents. What about you?"

"I am aspiring to be a researcher for Prof. Oak. And, I want to be a Pokémon Professor like him," I said as I patted my chest lightly. Tiara gasped and looked at me in wonder.

"That is so cool!" Tiara giggled, "So, are you going to complete the Pokédex?"

"Of course… That is the plan," I said as I held up the red device in question.

"Wow! I haven't seen a Kanto Pokédex up close," Tiara said as she went up to me and inspected the Pokédex.

"Yeah… It will be a process but I will get it done. So, you said you were taking on the Gyms?" I asked her as I looked at her. Tiara nods her head and pulled out a pink case with a clear lid revealing a badge in the shape of a boulder inside the case.

"I got the Boulder Badge not too long ago. I got it using some of the Kanto Pokémon I caught," Tiara said, "I was told that I could meet Prof. Oak in Pallet Town if I keep going this way. But… I got lost." She chuckled slightly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you are on the right path. Head south of here and you'll reach Pallet Town," I said to her as I pointed behind me.

"Oh! Thank you… I get lost even with a map. It's kind of my useless quirk," she said as she twiddled her fingers. I chuckled and nodded my head.

"I hate using a map. I get lost just using one. So many twists and turns," I smiled and she smiled back.

"I better get going… Come on, Yahiko," Tiara said as she looked at her Gallade. He nods his head before looking at Destiny for a few seconds. Destiny blushed and hid behind Aidan shyly.

" **Master, he is looking at me,** " Destiny blushed heavily as she looked at me, " **W-what do I do?** " I chuckled and pat her on the head. Then, I looked at Tiara and smiled.

"Hey, how about we travel together? It will be more fun that way," I told Tiara as I folded my arms and looked at her, "I can collect data for the Pokédex and you can continue collecting Gym Badges." She looked away and scratched her chin, obviously going into deep thought. She then smiled as she nods her head and looked at me.

"Sounds like a good idea! Besides, it will be fun travelling with another person," Tiara smiled as she fixes her bag on her shoulder, "So, where to?"

"Let's get to Viridian and rest up for the day. We can collect supplies from the Poké Mart there," I told her as I looked behind her, "You came from that way, right?" She looked behind her and nods her head.

"Yeah… But, I thought that was a village or something…" Tiara said sheepishly, "There was a Gym there, too… But, they threw me out and said I needed 7 Kanto Gym Badges to at least challenge the Gym Leader. They were rude about it, too." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"All right, then. Let's get to the Pokémon Center and I will contact Prof. Oak," I said as I looked at her. She smiled and the 2 of us walked back where Tiara had come from.

- _Scene Skip;_ _ **A Few Hours Later; Viridian City**_ -

- **Play Viridian City Theme From Pokémon Gold/Silver/Crystal** -

Along the way, Tiara and I spoke more about our personal and familial lives. Tiara wasn't just from the Tundras region… The Bellthorne family basically ran the Tundras region for what seemed like hundreds of years. Her ancestors made a special type of Poké Ball called the Neuro Ball that had the same type of catch rate as a Master Ball… But, only worked on a Pokémon that has been corrupted by something called the Delta Virus. It actually cures them on the spot and enhances their strength tenfold permanently. Her Gallade, Yahiko, was corrupted by this Delta Virus when it was just a Ralts when she was 5. I told her about my parents and what happened to Aidan. She felt bad for him and offered her full support to me, which made me happy. Soon enough, Tiara and I made it to Viridian City and I sighed as I looked at the bustling city.

"What is it?" Tiara asked me as she looked at me. I looked back at her and blinked a few times.

"Well, it's… I miss my aunt and uncle already," I said with a sigh as I looked at her, "You know? It is hard not being around them."

"I know how you feel," Tiara said as she looked at me, "I miss my family dearly and I want to be around them… But, they have my back. I will not let them down." I smiled at her and walked ahead of her to where the Pokémon Center was located. She followed closely behind me and we entered inside of the large 2 story red roof building. We were greeted by multiple trainers of all ages, waving to us as we passed by. Tiara waved kindly to the people and I smiled and waved back to them. Mars was sleeping on my head as this all went down. Then, a girl with long brown hair that reached the middle part of her back resting under a soft white hat with a red Poké Ball logo on the front of the hat stood back from the crowd, looking at a Pokédex that she held in her hands. She wore a black blouse over a white t shirt, green short skirt with knee high white socks and brown sneakers. She looked up at us and gasped as she puts her Pokédex away, rushing up to us.

"Hello! You must be James, the other aide that Prof. Oak talked to me about," she told me as she shook my hand, "My name is Leaf. Nice to meet you." I chuckled and scratched the back of my neck.

"Yeah, that's me. Prof. Oak told me about you," I told her as she lowered her hand, "This is Tiara, my travelling partner. And, this is Mars. Prof. Oak gave her to me as a present for helping him with research." Leaf marveled at the Eevee sleeping on my head as Mars slowly awoke from her nap.

"Vee!" Mars said as she waved at Leaf. Leaf pets Mars on the head and giggled.

"Too cute! Ahem, so… Do you have any other Pokémon you caught so far? What about you, Tiara?" Leaf asked us as she looked at us.

"Well, I have only 2 others. But… One is Shiny and… Aidan is a special case," I told Leaf as I held out Aidan and Destiny's Poké Balls. I tossed them out and Aidan and Destiny pops out. Many trainers stared at Aidan as they noticed his multiple different colors. Aidan averted his gaze from them as Leaf studied him closely and pulled back out her Pokédex.

"Could you not stare at him so intensely? He feels self conscious about his looks sometimes," I told Leaf as I looked at her, "He usually doesn't mind the stares… But, he can feel people's emotions. He knows what the really feel."

"Sorry, Aidan. I just haven't heard of a case like this… Different coloring than a normal Shiny Lucario," Leaf said as she studied him and back off after a minute, "How did this happen? Were you born like this?" He looked at her and didn't reply.

"He isn't comfortable talking about that," I said in his defense as I nudged Leaf away, "Sorry, Leaf. It's nothing personal. Aidan isn't much of a people Pokémon."

" _She is very… Unique,_ " Aidan said to me and I sighed as I rubbed my forehead.

"Yeah, well… It's the life of an aide, buddy. We have to get used to that happening," I told him as I pat him on the shoulder. Aidan smiled and nods his head.

- **Play Rival Encounter from Pokémon Diamond And Pearl** -

"Excuse me! Where did you find a Lucario with that coloring?!" a voice called to me and a girl with wild golden yellow hair and green eyes ran up to me and stopped to observe Aidan. Aidan stared at the wild girl as I chuckled nervously at her.

"It's… Complicated. He found me, really," I said as I looked at her, "Who are you, again?"

"Yang… Yang Xiao Long," she told me as she held out her hand and I shook it, "Me, I just came in from Johto. And, I just beat the Elite 4 not too long ago."

"You beat an Elite 4?!" I said in shock as I looked at her and she pats her chest proudly.

"Yep! Couldn't have done without my team! By the way, what's your name?" Yang asked me.

"James… James Scott," I told her as I nodded my head, "I actually live in Pallet Town. I got Aidan from the Sinnoh Region…"

"Sinnoh?! Oh, cool! I always wanted to visit Sinnoh! Is it beautiful as they say?" Yang said excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down, Yang! One word at a time…" I told her and she took a deep breath.

"My bad. I have a bit of a motor mouth when I see something cool," Yang told me as she bows to me, "So, are you travelling around?"

"Yes, actually… But, not collecting Gym Badges," I told her as I shook my head, "I am an aide to Prof. Oak collecting data for his Pokédex. See?" I pulled out my Pokédex and showed it to her.

"Wait! You met Prof. Oak?! No way!" Yang said in shock and I chuckled at her innocence. She was really excited with all the stuff I was telling her.

"Yaaaaaang! Why do you keep running off?!" a younger girl's voice called to Yang as a girl with short black hair rushed up to her left side with a Murkrow flying behind her.

"Murkrow!" Murkrow cawed as it landed on the girl's left shoulder.

"Sorry, Ruby. Just saw this awesome Lucario and had to get a closer look at it," Yang said to the younger girl.

"Wow! He looks so cool!" the girl gushed as she had stars in her eyes while she appeared to pop all around Aidan while staring at him intently. Aidan scratched the back of his head as I sighed while shaking my head.

"Guess I should've expected this," I said with a sarcastic smirk on my face, "We will be here a while, Aidan."

" _I am aware,_ " Aidan said as he looked at me. Mars cheered as she hops off of my head and onto the floor. Murkrow flew down to where Mars was and began playing with her.

"Aww… How cute. So, can I ask who the girl is?" I asked Yang.

"This is my younger sister, Ruby Rose. Rube, this is James and Aidan," Yang said as she looked at us, "And, the Eevee is named…"

"Mars," I said as I pet Mars on the head, "Just received her from Prof. Oak as a present."

"And, the Gardevoir is yours too?" Yang asked me and I nodded my head.

"Destiny is her name. I actually hatched her from an egg, believe it or not," I said as I looked back at her, "She always has a happy go lucky attitude about everything. Looks like Yahiko is keeping her company." Tiara's Gallade was sitting with Destiny, chatting with her and making her smile and blush at the same time. Tiara and Leaf had went to the receptionist desk while I was chatting with Yang and Ruby.

"So, I better go. My friends are waiting on me and I promised Tiara that I would shop for some supplies on the journey," I told Yang and Ruby.

"Yeah, I better go too. Dad is probably looking for us, anyway. Besides, Ruby has to get ready for her 1st Gym Battle in Pewter City. But, we will meet again down the road," Yang told me as she pats Ruby on the head.

"Aww… I wanted to spend more time with the Lucario," Ruby pouted as she looked at Aidan.

" _Do not worry. We will see them again,_ " Aidan told me as he looked at me watch them walk away and wave at them.

"Yeah, I know. So, let's get you all rested up," I told him and he nods his head. With that, we walked over to the receptionist desk and met up with Tiara and Leaf. The 2 girls looked at me and I smiled at them when I walked up to them.

"So, who was your new girlfriend?" Tiara teased me as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hey, it ain't like that," I told her as I waved her off, "She was just interested in Aidan, that's all. Her and her younger sister were visiting from Johto with her dad, I think. I do think the younger one will be taking on the Gyms like you, Tiara… So, you got yourself a rival to look forward to."

"Ooh… Looks like this will be fun," Tiara said as she nods her head.

"So, Leaf… Thinking about traveling with us?" I asked her and she rubbed her chin.

"Well, you probably are gonna need another companion at some point… Sure. When do we set out?" Leaf smiled as she looked at me. With that, we decided to settle in for the night and wait until tomorrow to head out on our journey.

-End Chapter 2-

(All right, many things to discuss here! First, I apologize this chapter took SO LONG TO GET OUT! I lost the original chapter when I wrote this back in August of last year and had to start from SCRATCH at the beginning of September. Plus, I lost the drive to write this chapter after that happened. Hate when that happens… While that was happening, I decided to get back into Pokémon like I wanted to and got more versed in the games. Also, I have decided to make this more like a crossover with many different anime with characters from their respective anime. It was more on my taste since I like doing that with my stories… Anyway, I have my team, Leaf's team, and Tiara's teams planned out already. And, there is the matter of the Poké Porta-Box. I will have rotations on my team… BUT, Aidan, Destiny, and Mars will be a mainstay on the team. The teams are as follows…

My Team: Lucario(Aidan) Nature: Adamant Lv: 60 W/Moves: Bone Rush, Aura Sphere, Psychic, Force Palm, Blaze Kick, Bullet Punch, Heal Pulse, Calm Mind, Swords Dance, Close Combat, Sky Uppercut, Jump Kick, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Hyper Beam, Dark Pulse, Earthquake ?

Gardevoir(Destiny) Nature: Jolly Lv: 58 W/Moves: Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak, Extrasensory, Psybeam, Psychic, Calm Mind, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Thunderbolt, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Hypnosis, Aura Sphere, Protect, Light Screen, Reflect, Hidden Power(Ghost) MoonBlast, Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Energy Ball, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, ?

Eevee(Mars) Nature: Naïve Lv: 15 W/Moves: Swift, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Bite, Take Down, Dig Shadow Ball, ?

Tiara's Team: Gallade(Yahiko) Nature: Naughty Lv: 60 W/Moves: Leaf Blade, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Sacred Sword (Special), Close Combat, Low Sweep, Zen Head-butt, Swords Dance, Helping Hand, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Brick Break, Psychic, Thunderbolt, ?

Ivysaur(Forrest) Nature: Impish Lv: 23 W/Moves: Razor Leaf, Sludge, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Spore, Vine Whip, Power Whip, Energy Ball, Clear Smog, Nature Power, ?

Dragonair(Amethyst) Nature: Bold Lv: 31 W/Moves: Thunder Wave, Shock Wave, Flamethrower, Iron Tail, Aqua Tail, Dragon Tail, Dragon Rage, Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Slam, ?

Leaf's Team: Wartortle Nature: Lax Lv: 35 W/Moves: Aqua Tail, Aqua Jet, BubbleBeam, Ice Beam, Ice Punch, Iron Defense, Withdraw, Protect, Hydro Pump, Rapid Spin, Mega Punch, ?

Flareon Nature: Brave Lv: 30 W/Moves: Fire Spin, Iron Tail, Quick Attack, Shadow Ball, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Fire Fang, Take Down, Swift, Dig, Return, ?

Pidgeotto Nature: Timid Lv: 34 W/Moves: Aerial Ace, Return, Whirlwind, U-Turn, Twister, Acrobatics, Quick Attack, Sand-Attack, Air Slash, Heat Wave, ?

And, that is it so far for our teams! For the harem, I actually thought ahead and made a small harem which can change in the future… But, this is who will be in it.

Misty

Tiara(OC)

Leaf

Yang

Rosa

Hilda

Neptune

Nonon

And, that is it for now. You see, I had planned to put Neptune somewhere in the story. She will appear and join us around Vermillion City. Hilda and Rosa will be a FAR WAYS off into the story… Maybe Sevii Islands. Nonon, she will be around Celadon. Now, leave a review or PM me on who you would like to see appear in the future! I am open for suggestions always! As always, SONIK OUT! A/N.)

(P.S., if someone leaves a bad review on my taste for harems, I will personally talk with you about it. I don't need the drama from anyone. It just hurts you and makes you look bad. Know what I mean? Ahem! Anyway, thanks for reading!)

 _Game Saving…_

 _Saving…_

 _Game Saved._


End file.
